Cazador de Mariposas
by Ali2111
Summary: Pronto todos se darán cuenta de que Momo adora las mariposas. YAOI Crack! ReiMomo


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, ésta historia fue creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido Yaoi, es decir temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página, probable OoC, Crack! Rei X Momotarō.

* * *

Cazador de Mariposas.

* * *

Cuando Momotarō conoce el estilo de aquel chico de Iwatobi puede jurar que en medio de los rápidos movimientos de brazos un par de hermosas alas surgen de la esculpida espalda que se ondula imperante y sin descanso, Momo también es capaz de ver unas bellas antenitas coronando aquel cabello azulado y un arcoiris adornando el camino recorrido en el agua; incluso oye un zumbido muy bonito murmurando en su oído y jura poder volar con tan sólo poner el suficiente impulso en sus piernas… seguramente nunca ha visto nada tan maravilloso y, _cielos_ , se siente tan extasiado al respecto que podría morir en ese instante y aun así sentirse la persona más afortunada del universo...

Es por ello que cuando las luces de las lámparas hacen un juego de colores impresionante con las gotitas que descienden por el etéreo ser que se ha encontrado descubriendo esa particular mañana de agosto, está seguro de que lo sabe: sabe que ninguna chica podrá igualar la belleza implícita en aquel hombre alto y reservado que ha terminado con su parte de la práctica en Samezuka, sabe también que no le importa en lo absoluto el cómo, ni el porqué, siempre y cuando pueda decir en un futuro cercano que aquella maravillosa criatura es suya… los siete mares saben que nunca ha sido muy paciente.

Sin embargo Rei definitivamente no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando aquel enérgico muchacho lo abraza de un momento a otro y planta un beso en sus labios sin ninguna explicación de por medio, el chico de Iwatobi permanece quieto, con el cuerpo y el cabello húmedos, con el rostro sonrojado y con el resto de sus compañeros observando la escena con latente incredulidad:

—Te he capturado.

Afirma el muchacho pelirrojo sin soltarlo y sin demostrar ningún tipo de perturbación o vergüenza en su rostro, ¿sonreír tanto en serio puede ser posible? ¿es que estará loco?, Rei se asusta _un poco_ e intenta alejarse, pero el otro chico lo evita exitosamente, volviendo a unir sus labios alegremente, como si aquello fuese algo de todos los días.

—¿Di-disculpa?

Balbucea, preguntándose si es que está en medio de alguna pesadilla o si es que todo esto no es más que una broma maquinada por el terrible de Nagisa.

—Que eres mío.

El sonrojo esta vez escala a niveles exorbitantes y Rei en medio de su incomodidad logra zafarse del agarre en un descuido del más bajito, procediendo a tomar sus gafas con rapidez, agradeciendo haberlas dejado en donde recordaba y pensando que es _tan_ incómodo no poder ver en situaciones como esa… ¡rayos! ¿¡qué clase de situación era esa en primer lugar!?, dirige una mirada enfadada a ese temible rubio que lo incursionó en el mundo de la natación, esperando una mueca burlona de su parte o incluso una cámara adueñándose de ese momento para la posteridad, pronto se da cuenta de que aquel joven está igual de impactado que él, de hecho se percata de que todos lo están y de que nadie ha dicho nada... ¿Se estarán acordando de respirar?

—Eres mío.

Escucha esa _irritante voz_ de nuevo y Rei en verdad se siente molesto.

—No sé de qué me habla.

Y se va... o lo intenta, porque Momo no tarda en darle alcance y empezar a parlotear.

—Me llamo Momotarō Mikoshiba, me dicen Momo, pero tú podrías decirme como quieras, bueno, no me refiero a «¿Qué tal tu día "como quieras"?», sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?—ríe de su propio chiste con exageración, ignorando el barullo que se ha armado detrás suyo y diciéndose a sí mismo que «ya se acostumbrarán».

—Esto no es hermoso.—Murmura en tanto Rei, tratando de ignorar a su vez la _charla_ del de ojos dorados, escondiendo la mirada bajo su flequillo y rogando porque ese joven suelte su brazo de una vez por todas.

Pero Momo no lo soltará pronto, no cuando sus bichitos favoritos son las mariposas y está seguro de tener el ejemplar más bonito de todos entre sus brazos justo ahora: dejarlo ir sería totalmente imperdonable.

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:** ¡No he perdido la cordura!, ¡lo juro!, (?), lo que sucede es que esto es parte de un reto auto-impuesto -parejas Crack!- ¿qué tal quedó?, si les gusta nada pierden con hacérmelo saber (?)

Mi primer fic de Free!, (y yo pensaba que sería un MakoHaru, mi pareja favorita jojo), en fin, gracias por leer :D


End file.
